


Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always a first time, despite the nerves both get lost in the scenario. Daddy kink with sexual Age Play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someone on my Tumblr who I hope will enjoy this :D

Nervously twitching on the front door, he was trying to play it out just as he had imagined. They had talked about it, gone over a few things, but they had never played it out before. So the nerves were somewhat genuine. In fact, Hannibal did not even know Will was coming. He was driving through the area when the idea struck, well close to the area.

Eyes darting up as he heard the door open, wringing his hands together as Hannibal appeared.

“Good evening Will, this is unexpected.” Hannibal greeted the apron tied around his waist still, holding the door open wider as Will stepped inside.

Nervously peeling off his jacket as Hannibal shut the door, trying to calm himself and say the words. Knowing Hannibal was watching him now, closely as he turned to face him.

His mouth opened a few times, trying to speak the words. Still he couldn’t find the words to do it, he flaked.

“I was in the area, thought I would stop by.” Will blurted out, turning as he walked off then towards the kitchen.

Cursing himself as he entered the space, grinding his teeth at his own frustration and for lipping up. He should have just said it, now it was going to be awkward.

“Is everything alright Will, you seem-“

“Daddy.” Will said, turning to face the man.

Greeted with a rare sight that made him feel a little better, Hannibal looked genuinely surprised for a moment before a smile slowly appeared on his face. An understanding coming over him that Will was finally going to try something they had discussed.

He walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder, receiving a nod with a weak smile from Will.

“How about you help me prepare the vegetables for dinner and we can discuss the day’s events? Hmm” Hannibal spoke.

Will simply nodded as Hannibal guided him over to the bench, giving him a knife and letting him move over to the chopping board.

Giving him time to adjust, he simply continued cutting the meat as he spoke casually to Will.

“Did you have a good morning with the dogs?” He asked, turning slightly to see a smile appear over Will’s face, making him look more boyish as he paused in his cutting to answer.

“Buster and Zoe got into a scrap, however I think they sorted it out now.” Will spoke, seeming to appear more casual now.

“I hope they weren’t to hard on each other.”

“No, there was some barking but they were good in the end. Still, the little shits ran off when I let them out.” Will said with a laugh.

“Sweetie, Daddy doesn’t allow foul language in the house.” Hannibal chided him, looking up as Will turned to look at him. Seeing a small glint in his eye.

“What, is shit a bad word Daddy?”

“Yes, it is. I would ask you not to repeat it in this house.” Hannibal said, seeing the eyes he received with that pout.

“But what’s so bad about shit? It’s not like fuck.” Will replied, trying his best to not break his poker face, though knowing the other man probably saw straight through the façade.

“William, that is a very naughty word and you know the rules.”

“Are you going to punish me Daddy?” Will asked, his tone more playful than remorseful.

“Yes, I think twenty spanks for this foul mouthed boy.” Hannibal said, drying his hands on the apron as he removed it.

Locking eyes as he walked over, he couldn’t help but to smirk as he watched Will shift his body. Seeing a faint blush creeping over his skin as he moved closer, taking him by the arm as he led him to the living room. Standing him near the couch as he let him go.

“Drop your pants and lean over the sofa. I’ll be back in a moment, it should give you time to reflect on your bad behaviour.” Hannibal spoke nonchalantly, turning as he left the room.

As soon as Hannibal was gone, will grinned widely. Doing as instructed as he pulled his pants down and waited for Hannibal to return, fixing his face as he heard the brush of fabric. Putting on the pout as he turned to look at Hannibal.

“I’m sorry for saying the bad words Daddy, will you forgive me?”

Hannibal came to stand beside him, placing his hand over the cheek of Will’s ass as he gently rubbed it.

“All will be forgiven after your spanking.” Hannibal said gently, finger hooking into the elastic of Will’s underwear as he pulled it down. Exposing the bare flesh.

Standing behind him as he studied the buttocks before him, the mounds of muscle that were clenching slightly as Will moved. He laid a hand over the flesh again as he rubbed some warmth into the cheeks.

The first slap came and Hannibal watched amused as he saw Will jump forward slightly, surprised by the feeling. It was not hard, it was more playful. He craned his neck slightly as he saw the half hard cock already, smirking as he delivered another blow.

“Ooh Daddy.” Will whined, shuffling his legs. Though Hannibal heard the pleasure in his voice as he delivered the next few blows.

“Ten to go Sweetie.” Hannibal spoke, pausing to rub in some of the warmth again. Hands parting the cheeks as he stroked down her perineum, cupping his balls softly. “Be a good boy and count them for me.” He said as he took his hand away and delivered another slap.

“One.” Will groaned.

Hannibal smiled as he delivered another few slaps, waiting each time for Will to count the number before the next.

“Seven.” Will counted, his voice was becoming more hoarse.

Smiling as Hannibal saw his cock, fully hard as it pressed against the couch. Knowing he was probably smearing it in pre cum but it did not stop him from delivering the last three slaps, watching the flesh jiggle after each blow. The sound of breath hitching, the little moan or whimper that escaped the lips of Will.

When he had finished he laid his hands back on the flesh again. Rubbing circles into it as he continued to admire it, stroking it as he felt Will pressing back into him.

“Your punishment is over and all is forgiven.” Hannibal spoke.

“Thank you Daddy. I promise to never say shit or fuck again.” Will said, eyes turning back as he saw Hannibal smirk.

“My my, what a naughty little boy I have tonight. Perhaps I will have to think of something more suitable for this naughty boy.”

Will gasped as he felt his cheeks being pried apart again, but it was the warmth that engulfed his hole as he let out a throaty groan and buried his head down. Feeling as Hannibal mouthed his hole and circled his tongue around the entrance. The sounds of the loving sucking and slurping went straight to his cock, buck his hips into the sofa.

“Daddy.” Will breathed, feeling the man move from behind him. “Please.”

“Patience.” Hannibal spoke, pulling the bottle of lube from his pocket as he coated his fingers, pushing one in as he watched Will jerk and moan at the movement. “Daddy will look after his sweet boy.”

Will nodded as he pushed back into the finger, feeling Hannibal reaching for his sweet spot. Letting out a long moan when he prodded at it, knowing that the man was teasing him. Having his fun, but if he didn’t want to play he had his safe word. They both did, though neither were going to be using it and they both knew it.

When the second finger moved in, Will pushed back again, breathing out as he chanted “Daddy” a few times in between his moans. The game was exciting him on a new level now. So much he barely registered the third digit, gripping hard on the sofa as he pushed back a little.

It wasn’t until he felt the fingers leaving, looking back as he watched Hannibal placing his hands on his hips. Holding him as he pressed the head of his cock against his hole, pushing it all the way into the hilt as Will felt the breath knocked out of him.

“That’s it, you can take Daddy’s cock like this.” Hannibal said as he started to gently fuck him.

Unable to answer as he was being shoved into the couch, simply moaning as he heard Hannibal speaking. It wasn’t long before he came hard, his back curving over the couch as he shut his eyes. Going week at the knees until he felt Hannibal coming, burying himself deeply as he went over the edge.

“That’s my good boy.” Hannibal spoke. Moving from Will as he pulled him closer to him, pulling his pants up as he guided Will to sit on his lap.


End file.
